Central Intelligence Agency Data System
The Central Intelligence Agency Data system is a hidden program found in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is found on the main menu after breaking free from the chair, and then accessing a computer. Various UNIX-like commands are available for navigating the system. User Accounts Besides the amason (Alex Mason) account, it is possible to view a list of other users of the system by typing WHO at the command line prompt. It is also possible to log in to the system using these other names, but each is password protected. However, the passwords are not too difficult to guess. Type LOGIN to enter a username. 'amason' The default account, already logged in when you first use the terminal. 'wraborn' 'vbush' The VBUSH account can be accessed with the password MANHATTAN. twalker 'tbrooks' 'rnixon' The RNIXON (Richard Nixon) account can be accessed using the password CHECKERS. 'Files' A list of files will then appear when the DIR command is typed. cracked1.pic cracked2.pic crash.snd launch1.pic launch2.pic meetreznov.snd memoGK.txt rapture.snd runway.snd Any of these files can be opened using the CAT command. For example, CAT CRASH.SND plays a musical cue from the game. 'Mail' Nixon also has two mail messages in his mail account. 'rkain' 'rjackson' 'rhelms' The user account of Richard Helms, director of the CIA from 1966 to 1973. Password unknown. 'lbjohnson' The LBJOHNSON (Lyndon Baines Johnson) account can be accessed with the password LADYBIRD. 'Files' When DIR is typed, a list of 56 files are displayed. 'Mail' Johnson's mail account contains 9 messages, the first of which references MJ-12 (Majestic). The mail account also has two encrypted emails from Jason Hudson which can be decoded using the DECODE command and typing the encoded message. Message 4 - DECODED TO: Johnson, L. FROM: Jason Hudson SUBJECT: Kowloon PACKAGE LOST NOVA6 THREAT CONFIRMED DREAMLAND UPDATED PROCEEDING TO YAMANTAU Message 5 - DECODED TO: Johnson, L. FROM: Jason Hudson SUBJECT: Mason MASON IS DELUSIONAL HES BEEN MUMBLING ABOUT THE NUMBERS RECOMND IMED INITIATION OF FALLBACK OPERATION 'jturner' 'jmccone' 'jhudson' 'jfkennedy' The user account of John Fitzgerald Kennedy. The password for the account is LANCER. 'Files' The files in the jfkennedy directory appear to be the sames as those in the lbjohnson account. 'Mail' Kennedy's mail account has 6 messages, the last of which is dated November 21, 1963 the day before his assasination in Dallas, Texas. 'jbowman' 'gweaver' 'fwoods' 'dking' 'bharris' 'asmith' Other Commands zork - starts a text-based adventure game on the terminal. doa - starts a top-down shooter style arcade game in which the player must fend off waves of zombies as they move among different play areas. alicia - begins a session with Alicia, your virtual therapist. help - displays help information cat or print - prints the contents of a file (.txt, .pic, .snd) cd [ |.|..|path] - changes the current directory. cls - clears the screen dir 'or '''ls '- displays the contents of the current directory. '''decode - decodes an encrypted string using an agency standard cypher encode - encodes a string using an agency standard cypher exit - exits the current login session foobar - displays the string: Fee Fie Foe Foo! hello sailor '''- launches ZORK I '''login - starts a new login session on the current system mail - opens the current users mailbox rlogin system - attempts a login session on a remote system. Known remote systems are DREAMLAND which can be accessed with the VBUSH user account. Password is MAJESTIC1. DOD is also a remote system. who - lists the users who have accounts on the current system Remote Systems DREAMLAND The Dreamland remote system is accessible using the rlogin '''command. Users There are only three user accounts in the Dreamland system. vbush The USER '''vbush and PASSWORD majestic1 '''will grant entry to the account of Dr. V. Bush. More unencoded and encoded files are found here: '''Swamp1.txt - is a transcription of audio recordings from the Shi No Numa zombie level from Call of Duty: World at War. "Peter" is referenced in this files as an operative with the encoded name CWZGUTCT. Update.txt - some lines are encoded in this file, which references Peter's movement to Verruckt. The author's unencoded name is Cornelius Pernell. The last few words of the message appear to decode to TANK DE SEY, but this may be a transcription error on the decoders part. ServantA00001.txt - appears to be a test message for the German DATASERVANT system, but includes mentions of the dog Fluffy ServantA00115.tx'''t - references known locations of meteor fragments and the ability to use Element 115 for applications including weapons upgrades via PACK A PUNCH '''ServantA00359.txt - ray gun information ServantA02977.txt - DG2 information ServantA91374.txt - a personal file of Dr. Ludwig Maxis regarding the Nazi's hopes for the zombie experiments and his thoughts on those hopes. ServantB67129.txt - regards effects on Tank Dempsy, Nikolai Bellinksi and Takeo Masaki with Dr. Edward Richtofen as a witness. ServantB70001.txt - Maxis' thoughts on Sophia ServantB70326.txt '''- Maxis discusses his paranoia about Richtofen and the experiments. roppen '''roppen (Robert Oppenheimer) is accessible with the password TRINITY. twalker twalker also has access to the system but the password is as yet unknown.